Electronic devices are often powered by an internal battery that generally requires re-charging of the battery. Wireless charging platforms can charge the battery in the receiving electronic device by electromagnetically coupling the current flowing in the transmitting coil with the receiving coil, where the receiving coil is part of the receiving electronic device. This charging radiation resulting from the electromagnetic coupling may also be the source of excess magnetic fields that can radiate into the surrounding environment, potentially causing impactful radiation exposure to humans near the wireless charging platform.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.